Daughter of Wisdom and the Bat
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: Alexandra Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Athena, but her dad doesn't know that her mother is Athena. When he finds out barely a week before the Second Titan war, will Alexandra be able to convince him to trust her again and let her fight for the camp she loves so dearly? On a temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Guest, I actually came up with the idea for this when I read that. MidnightBlueConverse99's story was my inspiration for this.**

**Guest, I already have my pairing set up, but no spoilers. Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter. Not sure if you'll like it, but you'll find out.**

**Robin(Dick Grayson): Hey guys!**

**Me: How the heck did you get in?! You weren't invited! I specifically remember inviting Miss Martian to come!**

**Robin: Miss M couldn't make it. She has a date with Superboy tonight. Besides, *holds up his computer/glove thingy* why would I need an invitation when I can hack my way in?**

**Me:*rolls eyes* Because its rude and I wanted to set this up in such a way that the conversations would work with my chapters, but now you've gone and ruined it. Ugh! Since you're here, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Robin: It depends. Are the people who actually own this stuff claimers?**

**Me: *facepalms and rolls eyes* Sure, fine, whatever. Just do the disclaimer already!**

**Robin: Gotcha. MK doesn't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The real claimers are DC comics, and Rick Riordan. She isn't cool enough to own me.**

**Me:*Chases Robin all over the place shouting death threats.***

**Me again: *After pinning Robin down with a fishing net* Enjoy!**

I sit down in the library, reading my favorite book. Yeah, even though I have dyslexia, I'm quite a big reader as long as whatever I'm reading is in Ancient Greek.

When Alfred comes into the library, I slam my book shut and place my hand over the cover. If he saw that what I'm reading in Ancient Greek, my cover would be out the window.

As far as Alfred and my dad are concerned, I'm a perfectly normal teenage girl with perfectly normal dyslexia, perfectly normal ADHD, a perfectly 'normal' father, a perfectly 'normal' adopted brother, perfectly 'normal' best friends, and a perfectly 'normal' boyfriend, as much as my dad hates it. You guessed right. I'm dating Kid Flash, AKA Wally West.

We've been going smoothly for about 2 months, so basically since Dick, I mean Robin, got started working with the team.

Unfortunately, it meant that we saw each other more, yet less. We never saw each other outside the cave anymore, which I think my dad sees as a bonus for the team's existence. AGH! Stupid ADHD that has saved my life more times than I can count!

"Miss Alexandra, dinner is ready." Alfred tells me.

"Okay, I'll be right there after I put this book away." I promise him.

As soon as he's gone, I sigh in relief and place the book back on the shelf. I remember that in a few months, I'll be fighting in a war that I'll quite possibly die in. I feel bad about not telling dad or Dick, but I have no idea what they'd do if they found out I wasn't normal. So mysterious death with an unknown cause seems to be the better option.

Tonight, it's just me and Alfred for dinner, because dad has a Justice League mission, and Dick is hanging out with Wally in Central city, as well as probably telling him that if he breaks my heart, he'll go ninja on the poor redhead.

After dinner, I head upstairs to the wall-phone on the roof. I know, I know, demigods and electronics, we don't mix, but at least a wall-phone is better than a cell-phone.

I dial up Annabeth's cell number, and she answers with a, "Hey Lexi."

"Geez Annie, you know it freaks me out when you do that."

"Sorry Lexi. So what's up?"

"Just wondering how much time we have left until the war. And before you ask, my dad and brother are out right now, and Alfred is eating downstairs."

"Okay. We have about 4 months left until the war. Will i see you then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you Annabeth."

"See you Lexi."

I go downstairs and into the library, only to see my dad waiting for me. I run over to him and give him a big hug. He doesn't wince, so I know that he isn't hurt. My dad is good, but not good enough to hide pain.

"Hello Lexi. I'm happy to see you too."

I hugged him even longer until we separated. We each sat down on separate sides of the couch.

"Alexandra, we need to talk." He says firmly. Full name? Need to talk?... Oh crud.

"Oh no. I know that look. We are not having 'the talk'! I've heard it from Black Canary, Hawk Girl, heck, even Wonder Woman tried! We are _not_ having this conversation!"

I start to run away, but dad makes an attempt to follow me.

"Alexandra Martha Wayne, get back here!"

He tries grabbing my arm, but I manage to slip away.

I run out of the house as fast as I can and up a tree in the park.

Normally, I wouldn't use my cell phone unless it was for Wally, my dad, Dick, or an emergency.

This qualifies as 3/4, because I'm calling Wally, I'm hiding from my dad, and it was of utmost importance to avoid 'the talk'.

"Yeah?"

"Wally, it's me. I need some help escaping my dad."

"Why would you want to escape Bruce?"

"He tried to give me 'the talk'."

I hear a gust of wind as he asks, "Where are you?"

"The park where we first met. The same tree that we carved our initials into."

"Gotcha."

A few moments later, a fiery redhead picks me up out of the tree and runs me to the cave, where we lock ourselves into the gym.

"So, what do you think brought 'the talk' up?" Wally finally asks.

"No idea," I answer truthfully, "but I'm guessing he's just worried about me having my first boyfriend. I wish he wouldn't though. I've had 'the talk' already. I've gotten it from Black Canary, Hawk Girl, heck, even Wonder Woman tried. I don't need it from my dad."

"Agreed." Wally says, looking exasperated.

"Thanks for coming all the way from Central to rescue me from my dad." I tell him.

He picks me up bridal style and says, "Always babe, always."

We then proceed to kiss until we hear fake gagging from the doorway.

We stop and turn to see Dick, looking like he wanted to gag for real.  
"Oh shut it Boy Wonder!" I shout at my little brother.

"No! Bats has been looking all over for you!" He counters

"Did you tell him where I was?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah, now can you please stop kissing my best friend? And Wally, can you please stop kissing my sister?" Dick states, a bit upset.

"Dick, he tried to give me 'the talk'! Wally was helping me escape!" I reply, feeling a bit angry.

My brother's eyes widened at the mention of 'the talk'.

"Sorry. I'll stall Batman, you two get some of Alex's stuff from the manor and make a beeline for Central city. Wally, do you think your folks will let her stay for the night?"

"Probably."

"Good. Again, I stall Batman, you two get some of Al's stuff from the manor, and then make a beeline for Central city."

With that, Dick left, and Wally picked me up bridal style, rushing off to the manor as I heard, _Recognized: Batman, 0-2._

I grab a few outfits as well and some pajamas, stuffing them and some celestial bronze batarangs into my bag, along with my sword, some ambrosia, and a little canteen of nectar.

KF smiles when he sees me come out of my room and slips some swimming goggles over my face to shield them from the wind.

When we get to Central, he sets me down outside his house while he asks his parents if I can stay for tonight.

Once they've agreed, he brings me inside and lays down a sleeping bag on his bedroom floor.

"I'll take the bag, and you can have my bed." he tells me.

"No, I''ll take the bag." I argue.

"Lexi, I'm the guy. I'm supposed to give the girl my bed." he retorts.

"No. I am using the bag, whether you like it or not." I shoot back.

"That floor is harder than Superboy's head!" He tells me, flailing his arms around for effect.

"The floors at my summer camp are probably harder. Either you let me take the floor, or I'll go back to Gotham and suffer through 'the talk'." I threaten.

Wally pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You are so stubborn." he tells me.

I smile and say, "Just like my old man and little brother."

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you Lexi, a lot. I really wish Bats would let you join the team."

"I'm the last biological family he has left, he'd never let me do it. That's why he never trained me. However, I did manage to train myself at my camp. Can't believe I'm leaving for it tomorrow."

Wally pulls me a little closer and says, "Is that part of the reason you don't mind sharing a room with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I go to camp."

Later, I'm already snuggled into the bag as Wally comes in from one of his 'midnight snacks'.

My breathing is already deep and shallow because I'm almost asleep, so he assumes that I'm off in dream land.

He kneels down close to me and says, "Goodnight kitten. Sweet dreams. I love you."

I fell fully asleep right after he said that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scubadiver14, in this chapter, we learn a little bit more about Alexandra's relationship with her father and how she first met Annabeth. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Guest, I'll update as often as I can, so try to be patient.**

**Guest, I think so, but it won't be until after the Second Titan War probably. I'm thinking that her dad will see her in action during the war, not to mention she'll take a knife in the arm for her dad, showing him her selflessness, and once the whole thing blows over, he'll start training her alongside Robin. That's what I'm thinking.**

**Me:Hi guys! I'm back, and this time I have the guest that I wanted to come with me! Say hello!**

**Kid Flash: Hey there!**

**Me: Thank goodness! I actually got you to come instead of someone else!**

**Kid Flash: What happened last time?**

**Me: Miss M couldn't come so she asked Robin to come in her place. He annoyed the heck out of me and completely messed up my beginning-of-story conversation line-up.**

**Kid Flash: Oh. Yeah, that sounds like Rob. Can I please do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Thank you for asking so nicely! Of course! Just don't call the guys that actually own this stuff claimers, because Robin did that already.**

**Kid Flash: Okay Mckenna doesn't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to DC Comics and Rick Riordan.**

**Me: Alright, as usual, no hate comments, and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

The next morning, right after breakfast, I use my cell to call my dad and tell him I'm leaving for camp

He has no idea why the camp is so special to me, just that it is. He's tried convincing me to go to these snotty rich kid camps, but one batglaring contest always gets him off my back.

As Batman, he and Robin had tried searching for the place, but all he ever got was info on the Delphi Strawberry Farm.

Wally waits until Argus arrives in the van, and makes me promise to keep his spare comm link so that he can get in touch with me.

For some reason, comm links don't attract monsters like phones or computers.

I stay at Camp Half-Blood until I hear that Wally has been severely injured by Count Vertigo.

He helps to put the Count in jail, but he's still really hurt.

I arrive merely minutes after the police are gone.

Wally sees me and says, "Hey kitten. How you doin?"

He's still able to keep his mouth going a mile a minute, so I figure he must not be too badly hurt.

"I was at my summer camp, helping them get set up, when I heard that you were hurt. I got here as fast as I could. You okay Flash Boy?"

I love teasing him by saying things like that. He acts like he hates it, but deep down he knows it's all in fun.

"Kid Flash! Even my own girlfriend gets it wrong!" He complains.

I smile and sit down on the end of the bed, taking his hand into mine.

We weren't too sure about this relationship when it started, but now we're sure that I'm going to be Alexandra Martha West someday, even the team thinks so, as much as it disgusts Robin.

I sit down in a chair next to him, and he soon falls asleep. Being tired from the ride here from Long Island, I fall asleep shortly after, but soon feel myself being lifted by strong arms, which I'm positive belong to either my father, or Batman. Whichever persona he's in, being carried by his strong arms and being able to smell the strong scent of his vintage cologne makes me feel just like a kid again, and eases my worries

Then I remember how he ignored me all the time when I was little. It was a tough time because he had a lot of work to do, as both Batman and Bruce Wayne, and he hadn't yet learned how to balance his home and work life.

I was 7 when I really started to hate it. That was around the time that I met Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, and Grover.

I remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I stand in an old alleyway, crying over my daddy's negligence of me. I suddenly hear footsteps and grab the batarangs I'd managed to nick from my father._

_When the owners of the footsteps appear, it's a scrawny kid with curly brown hair, a gothic looking girl with spiky black hair, a sandy haired boy, and girl with perfectly golden hair that reminds me of honey and couldn't have been any older than me._

_The boy with sandy hair starts to come towards me, but when I throw the batarang and nearly hit him, he turns to speak with his friend._

_"Is she a demigod Grover?" the sandy haired boy asks. "Yeah," the other boy, apparently Grover, says, "she smells like half-blood." _

_Half-blood? Like I only have one of my parents? I suddenly feel a strong dislike for this guy._

_"The odd thing is though, her scent is a lot like Annabeth's."_

_I look to the girl that's my age and realize she must be Annabeth._

_"Do you really think it's safe to add another demigod to our little troupe Luke?" the spiky haired girl asks, fiddling with her silver chained bracelet._

_"We can't leave her alone Thals. She's only..." Luke turns to me. "How old are you kid?" "7." I mutter almost inaudibly. "And my name is Alexandra Wayne, but call me Lexi."_

_"Okay." he turns back to Thals. "Thalia, Lexi is only 7, same age as Annabeth."_

_Thalia agrees, but mutters something about 'immature 7 year old half-bloods.'_

_Luke turns back to me and hands me a knife._

_"This'll kill monsters better than those batarangs will. It's made of celestial bronze."_

_I tentatively take the knife and examine it carefully before I ask, "What happens if you start ignoring me like my daddy?"_

_He smiles and says, "I'm not going to fail you like our families failed us. Can you tell me your name again?"_

_"Alexandra Wayne."_

_"Well Alexandra Wayne, as long as I'm around, no demigod gets left behind. We'll be your new family."_

_He smiles, as do Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover._

_The next thing I know, we're off to gather some supplies from Luke's house._

**_End__ Flashback_**

* * *

That time has long since passed, but it's still fresh in my mind.

My dad hates talking about when I was younger because he hates himself for ignoring me to the extent that I ran away.

We arrive at hope and he brings me upstairs to my bedroom, where he lays me down and covers me up in our favorite blanket. It has my dad's Bat symbol all over it.

I like it because it reminds me that he'll always be there for me, and he likes it because... well... he's Batman.

He kisses the top of my head and says, "Goodnight Alexandra Martha Wayne. I love you."

I always get a warm tingling feeling when he says he loves me, mostly because he doesn't say it to very many people.

Subconsciously, I drop my hand onto his.

I can't see it because I'm mostly asleep, but I'm pretty sure he's doing a rare smile.

He kisses my hand like he would an important guest that was a woman, and moves my dark hair out of my eyes before leaving the room.

I subconsciously mutter, "Love you daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Let me introduce someone that will play a big part in this chapter, just as he did in the last one, Batman!**

**Batman: You've got 5 minutes.**

**Me: Oh come on, this won't take that long at all! Smile! Please!**

**Batman:*Glares and crosses his arms.***

**Me: Geez, at least do the disclaimer. And try to avoid the monotone voice.**

**Batman: MckennaTennyson-Harper12 doesn't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights belong to DC Comics and Rick Riordan.**

**Me: *After Batman is gone* Thank goodness, he's finally gone. That man has some serious issues. No hate comments, and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's now only a week before the war and I'm doing cabin inspection.

Annabeth can't do it because she has a meeting with the other counselors to attend to, so she passed the job to me.

Annabeth is one of the few siblings I have that actually likes me, so it's no surprise that she asked me to do this.

Most people at camp don't like me because... well... you know how every Athena kid has a particular talent that requires brains? I'm a hacker, and there hasn' been a hacker in the Athena cabin in about 50 years, so most people think I'm bad luck.

I make my way around camp until I accidentally bump into a small jumble of people.

They are as follows: two people with black hair, a redhead, and a blonde.

You guessed it right.

I bumped into my dad, Dick, Wally, and Annabeth.

My eyes widen.

Now that my dad is here, there's no way for me to hide who my mother is.

When he starts asking questions, I lead him to the docks, where I explain that mom is Athena, and we're going to be fighting a war to save our camp in a week.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks the pain in his voice all too obvious.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. I didn't even find out until I was about seven. I didn't know how you or Dick would react, and we're fighting a war in a little under a week, so I didn't want you to worry. I'd planned on telling you last year after the Battle of the Labyrinth, but then that thing with Robin and the Joker came up, so I didn't. I'm sorry." I explain, hoping he'll understand.

He lowers his head. "i understand. You weren't sure how I'd react to your mother being a goddess and leaving because the Olympians aren't allowed to stay and live with their children, but still," he turns back to me with sad eyes, "am I really not that important to you anymore?"

His words made me feel guilty.

I hug him and say, "You're my dad. You'll always be important to me, no matter what."

I lift my clay bead necklace from my shirt to reveal that it has more than just clay beads. It also has a small patch of black fabric.

His eyes widen.

"Is that...?"

"From your suit? Yeah. It's always helped me to feel more secure in a fight. It reminds me of you and makes me feel comfortable."

He smiles and hugs me back.

He insists on fighting with me, so I search the weapons shed for a few knives that he can use, and maybe a sword.

I finally end up with Carnwennan(a knife that once belonged to King Arthur), Crocea Mor(A sword that once belonged to Julius Caesar) and Harpe(the sword that Perseus used to kill Medusa the first time).

I hand Harpe to my dad, Carnwennan to Dick, and when I go to find Wally and give him Crocea Mor, I find him alone at the lake.

"After everything we've been through, you didn't tell me?!" he screeched.

"I didn't know how you'd react, and I was going to tell you, I swear, but with the war, I haven't been able to get the time to!" I told him.

"When we first started dating, we agreed that there weren't going to be any secrets! We're done Al!"

My eyes widen as I slap him.

"You have no idea what kind of Hades I go through here! I'm an outcast among my own siblings because I'm the first hacker Athena has had for a child in fifty years! Not only that, but every girl in the Aphrodite cabin follows me around all day just so they can try and get me to set them up with Dick! The Hermes cabin had tried to con me into hacking the Pentagon Defense System, and just as well, the only friends I have are all considered bad luck, just like me! Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, and Silena Beauregard! Those are the only friends I have at camp! I'm getting ready to fight a war that I will probably die in, and now you're doing this?! I hate you Wallace West!"

His eyes widen as I run away from him and into the reading cranny behind the bookshelf in my cabin, despite his shouts after me.(Yes I just outran the fastest kid alive.)

Everyone in my cabin tries to get me to come out, but the only ones that want me to come put because they care are Annabeth and Malcolm.

"Lexi, please come out." Malcolm says gently.

"No! I'm an absolute laughingstock!" I cry.

"You're not a laughingstock." Annabeth tells me.

"She kind of is!" a boy from my cabin puts in meanly.

"Tommy, shut it or I'm putting you on trash duty!" my sister growls.

Tommy shuts up after that, and there's soon nothing but silence, leaving me to assume that Annabeth and Malcolm bought me some time before I have to come out.

Later, Wally stops by my cabin.

"Hey kitten. I'm sorry."

I don't answer, so he proceeds to keep going.

"You know, when I was with Kent Nelson in the Helmet of Fate, he told me... he told me to find my own little spitfire; one who wouldn't let me get away with anything. I didn't know what he meant until now. Please come out, so I can apologize properly."

Once again, I don't answer. Then, Wally does something I don't expect. He sings.

_Alexandra, please, I know you're in there._

_Things sure are rough here on your own._

_They say 'have courage', and it's clear you're trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you,_

_Just let me in._

_You desrve much better, than what I can be,_

_I get it,, you hat me now..._

_But will you please be my spitfire?_

He's always hated his singing voice, so I know that he means it.

I open the reading nook, and hear cheering from Tommy, followed by a sharp slap upside the head.

I see Wally and say, "Darn you Wally West."

"What?" he asks.

"It's impossible to stay mad at you, for anything." I tell him. "You're too cute to stay mad at."

He smiles and places a hand oveer his heart. "Awww, you do care."

I smack his arm as I climb out of the little nook, falling on top of Wally in the process.

Before we get up, I kiss him.

It takes almost an hour, but I finally convince Chiron to to let dad, Wally, and Dick stay in different cabins.

Wally and Dick stay with the Hermes cabin since Hermes is the god of pretty much anyone that uses a road, and dad stays with me in cabin 6.

He shares a bunk with me and we crawl in together.

"This reminds me of when you were little." he says. "You'd run into my room after having a nightmare, and you'd climb up into bed with me. We'd talk until you calmed down a bit and then you'd stay in bed with me for the rest of the night. It makes me feel even worse for ignoring you to the extent that you ran away."

I look up at him and say, "Dad, it's in the past. What matters is what you do now, not what you did in the past. Besides, pne good thing came from that."

"And what's that?" he asks me, clearly confused about how something good could come from a man ignoring his child.

"I met Annabeth, Thalia, and Grove. I'd add Luke, but his body is... well, put simply, he's possessed by an evil Titan lord that wants to dethrone our parents from Olympus." I tell him, my eyelids beginning to droop.

"I still don't get that part." he says honestly.

"Kronos was the King of the Titans and ruled the earth until Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades beat him in the first titan war and then cut him into little pieces, banishing him to Tartarus, the deepest part of the underworld and a pit stop for monsters. Basically, he wants revenge." I explain.

He smiles a rare smile and says, "That makes a lot more sense now. Goodnight Lexi. Sweet dreams."

I laugh and tell him, "There's no such thing for demigods. Weird dreams are all that we ever get. But you too. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Alexandra." he tells me, and I soon fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been trying to work on some of my other stories, so yeah. Bits of Batman and Alexandra father-daughter fluff in this chapter. Anyway, let me introduce the special guest for this chapter. Say hello!**

**Percy: Hello!**

**Me: So how've you been Percy?**

**Percy: Eh, the usual. Monsters trying to kill me, Clarisse using me as a punching bag, and Zeus and Hades wanting me dead.**

**Me: That sounds really sucky. Sorry. Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Percy: Sure. Mckenna doesn't own anything but her OC. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

I'm having a nightmare about the night Thalia got turned into a tree.

_Me, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and Luke are almost at the camp, when Thalia tells us to keep going while she stalls the cycops._

_"No. Thalia, they'll kill you." I say as Luke drags me away._

_The one-eyed beast grabs her, throwing her to her death._

_"Thalia!" I scream._

Then I wake up, seeking comfort from my dad.

"Sh. It's okay. I'm right here. It was just a nightmare." Dad tells me.

I hear Tommy complain, "Can you ever go through an entire night without waking everyone in our cabin?"

His remark gets followed by a sharp smack upside the head.

"Tommy, one more foul word against Lexi and you're gonna be on trash duty!" Annabeth threatens.

Even though it's late, I know that dad wants to use a batglare on my brunette half brother, but apparently he's more concerned about me.

He sings, soft enough so that I'm the only one that can hear him, and I calm down a bit.

"You're okay." Dad tells me. "You're safe."

I cling to him tightly and whisper, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Alexandra." he says softly, bringing the warm tingling sensation to my body.

"Little Alexandra acts all big and tough, but she still needs her daddy?" Tommy mocks.

"That's it Tommy!" Annabeth yells. "You're on trash duty until the war starts! Now shut up, and go back to sleep!"

Tommy starts mumbling about how he doesn't want to be on trash duty as my dad puts his arms around me and whispers, "Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far, but you can always dream. I begin whispering the little mantra with him. "Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you that there will come a day. Butterfly fly away."

I smile at my dad. "Goodnight daddy."

He smiles back at me. "Goodnight caterpillar."


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOD! HAVE I SERIOUSLY NOT UPDATED SINCE MAY?! I am so sorry, but I'm trying to get my stories finished two at a time, and I only just finished one of the two that I was working on, so I am really sorry about how late this update is! I am ashamed of myself!**

**Nico: Yeah, that definitely sounds like you.**

**Oh shut up Old Man!**

**Nico: I'm not that old!**

**Technically you are. Lotus Hotel and Casino, remember?**

**Nico: I hate you so much.**

**Oh well, haters gonna hate, and sons of Hades gonna brood.**

**Nico: Will you shut up and just started the story already?**

**Make me!**

**I own nothing except for Alexandra; she's mine.**

* * *

It had been a fairly normal day at Camp Half-Blood so far; the sound of swords clanging filled the air, I almost get shot by the Apollo campers when I pass the archery range on my way to check on the barrier, and as per usual, Clarisse La Rue and Michael Yew are going at it about a flying chariot.

Yep, I'm home.

When I arrive at the barrier, there is a crowd surrounding Percy and his Pegasus.

A voice breaks out among the chatter and says, "Wait! Percy, where's Charlie?"

The look on his face says it all. "Silena… he wanted me to tell you-""No." the daughter of Aphrodite interrupts.

Percy looks away, too guilty to look her in the eye. "He loved you."

Silena breaks down into tears and falls to her knees. I lean down next to her and help her stand, pulling her into a hug. "Come on Silena, let's go to the Big House; I'll make you some hot chocolate."

She nods sadly as she cries and I lead her to the Big House. Upon arrival, I pour some hot water into a Styrofoam cup and add some hot cocoa mix before stirring it in and handing it to Silena.

"I know it's not as good as Alfred's, but I tried." I tell her, sitting in the seat next to her.

She absentmindedly takes the cup and begins stirring it. She probably isn't going to actually drink any of it and just took it to be polite.

"Thank you." She says with her voice breaking. She takes a sip and then makes a face.

"It's that bad, isn't it?" I ask her, knowing that it is.

"No, it isn't." she lies.

"Silena, I'm basically a human lie-detector; be honest with me." I say.

"… It's not just bad; it's terrible." She admits with a weak smile. "It tastes like dishwater."

I smile painfully. "I know that you miss him, but you'll see him again someday."

"When… When does it get better?" she asks me as her voice cracks.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that my dad told me when Zoe died; it isn't." I confess. "There will always be a big, gaping hole in your life that can never be filled. What you _can_ do is honor his memory by remembering him in the special times of your life; make him proud to call you his girlfriend."

She sniffed and set her drink down on the ping pong table before enveloping me in a hug. Wh whispered two little words into my ear.

"Thank you."

* * *

At the war council, I refuse to leave Silena's side. Chiron and the others try everything to make me leave the Big House, but Silena is my friend and I don't abandon friends.

This is when the yelling starts. Clarisse is yelling at Michael Yew to hand over the flying chariot, but Michael is refusing to do so and is arguing that because his cabin rescued it, the chariot belongs to them.

"It's _our_ loot!" Michael yells. "If you don't like it, then you can kiss my quiver!"

"When do you think they'll be done arguing?" Katie gardner, the only one in the entire Demeter cabin that actually talks to me, asks.

"Hopefully soon." I answer. "I'm not sure how much more of this Silena can take. I mean, first Beckendorf, and now her best friend is arguing with Michael about a stupid chariot."

"It's really nice of you to be here for Silena." Katie tells me. "I think it really means a lot to her."

"STOP IT!" Percy yells as he enters the rec room. "What are you guys doing?"

Clarisse glowers at him. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk."

"Oh, that's perfect, coming from you." Michael says.

"I'm only here to support Silena!" the daughter of Ares shouts. "Otherwise, I'd be back in my cabin."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demands.

Pollux clears his throat. "Clarisse has refused to speak to any of us, until her, um, issue is resolved. She hasn't spoken to any of us in three days."

"It was great while it lasted." I say at the same time that Travis Stoll says, "It was wonderful."

"What issue?" Percy asks.

Clarisse turns to Chiron. "You're in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?"

Chiron shuffles his hooves. "My dear, as I've already explained, Michael is right; the Apollo cabin has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters-"

"Sure." Clarisse interrupts. "Always more important matters than what Ares needs. We're always just supposed to show up and fight when we're needed, and not complain!"

"That would be nice." Connor Stoll mutters.

Clarisse grips her knife. "Maybe I should ask Mr. D-"

"Enough!" I shout. I've had enough of Michael and Clarisse arguing about this stupid chariot. "We're on the brink of war, and you two are arguing like a pair of five-year-olds on the playground over a freaking chariot!"

"It's a _flying_ chariot." Michael corrects meekly. I've noticed over the years that nobody likes me when I'm angry.

"I don't give a Minotaur's butt if it is solid gold flying chariot that allows its rider that allows its rider to breathe underwater; we're on the brink of war, and you two are acting like this gods-forsaken chariot is the most important thing in the world!" I inform angrily. Michael and Clarisse both shrunk in fear. "If we lose this war because you two are bickering, then it won't matter who gets the chariot and who doesn't!"

Annabeth puts her hand on my shoulder and say, "Calm down Lex."

She then whispers, "Nice job."

Silena says, "Lexi, go."

"But-""I'll be fine." She interrupts me. "Go. If I remember correctly, you promised to train your boyfriend in sword-fighting."

I nod. "Are you _sure_ that you'll be okay 'Lena?"

"Positive." She assures me, although her cracking voice betrays her.

I nod. "I'll just leave then."

I walk out of the Big House and walk to my cabin, closing the door behind me. I pull my duffel bag from underneath my bunk and unzip it, pulling my armor out. I wince slightly as I strap on the shin guards on. I got a bad bruise yesterday when I fell on top of Wally, and it still hurts a bit. Once I have my armor on, I begin walking to the training area, and meet up with Dick on my way there.

"Lex, can I talk to you?" he asks.

I smirk knowingly. "It's about your girlfriend, isn't it?"

His cheeks flush red, and I know that Artemis (The girl, not the goddess) is exactly what he wants to talk to me about.

"She's not my girlfriend, but yes." He answers. "… How do you know if a girl likes you?"

I smile. "Because when she freaks out over something, you'll be the only person that can calm her down."

Dick's face lights up, and he immediately says, "Thanks sis. I gotta go call Artemis."

"If you're going to take her out on a date, make sure that you take her somewhere besides New York!" I shout as he runs off.

I shake my head as he ignores me, running to the lake as he pulls out his phone, and continue to the training arena.

Once I arrive, I see that Wally is prepared for training, and wearing only the armor I told him to; shin guards, forearm guards, chest plate, and hand guards.

After nearly an hour of training, Wally falls to the ground and says, "How are you not exhausted?"

"Years of practice." I reply. "I've been sword-fighting since I was seven."

"Seven?" Wally asks incredulously as I help him up. "Wow. You've got Dick beat by far."

"Oh no, if we were doing Martial Arts, he would most definitely win. However, I can easily hold my own in a swordfight." I tell him, tossing a water bottle in his direction.

He catches it and quickly gulps it down. As I start to take my shin guards off, the ground rumbles and Annabeth comes to the training arena.

"… It's time." She says hesitantly.

My eyes widen, and I redo the single strap on my shin guard that I had gotten undone before sheathing my sword, and grabbing my knife from my training bag, attaching the sheath to my belt and placing my hair into a braid.

I walked over to Wally and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me back with as much passion as I had put in, and separating only once we needed air.

"What was that for?" the speedster asks.

"Just in case I don't come back, remember that I love you." I tell him.

He cups his hands on my face and says, "You're going to come back. You are a fighter, and you are not done fighting. You're a great person Lex, and great people like you can do great things."

I smile. "In the words of Percy Jackson, 'the best people have the rottenest luck'. We have nothing that tells us if I'll come back or not."

He puts a hand over my heart. "This tells me that you'll come back, because your heart is strong enough for both of us."

I roll my eyes. "Your cheesiness knows no bounds."

"I'll see you soon Lex." Wally whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

Once we've gathered up our things, we all head towards the vans, which read _Delphi Strawberry Service_, and climb in. As we're about to leave, Dad and Dick both jump into the van that I'm in, each of them with a sword and a knife at their sides and utility belts on.

"We're coming along." Dad tells me.

"No, you guys could die!" I shout.

"We could also die fighting the Joker, or Poison Ivy, or Bane, or any number of criminals." My father retorts. "Besides, one of your friends from the Hephaestus cabin gave us an upgrade on weaponry."

Dick smirks, seemingly happy despite the situation. "Greek fire bombs, and celestial bronze batarangs."

"You've been fending off monsters for years; how bad could it be?" Dad questions.

"It's not the monsters that I'm worried about; it's the Titans. All my life, there's one thing that I've feared, and it's losing my family." I tell them. "It's possible that if you go out there, that fear might get realized."

"We're not leaving you alone for this, so stop making excuses." Dick says stubbornly.

I sigh. "Fine, but try to stay close to me so that I'm not freaking out the whole time because I'm worried about you, okay?"

They both nod their heads.

* * *

Upon arrival inside the throne room of Olympus, I immediately become nervous. I'm almost positive that Hermes blames me and Annabeth for what happened to Luke, so I honestly expect him to give me dirty looks, and tell me it's my fault; things like that.

I don't really acknowledge anything until Annabeth apologizes to Hermes about Luke.

"You should've left the subject alone." The messenger god says.

"Sorry?" Annabeth offers nervously.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Hermes shouts, and both me and my sister shrink.

"One of you should've saved him when you had the chance!" Hermes growls. "You're the only ones that could've!"

Percy stepped between me and Annabeth, and the messenger god. "What are you talking about? They didn't-"

"Don't defend them Jackson!" Hermes interrupts. "They know exactly what I'm talking about."

My shoulders tense and I look down as I leave the throne room and head out of Olympus.

* * *

I toss a stone into the pond outside the Empire State building, trying not to get freaked out.

As I'm about to toss another stone, a hand grips my shoulder, and I turn to see my Dad.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Not really," I reply, "But I'll manage."

After I toss the stone in my hand, Dad turns me towards him.

"What did Hermes mean?" he questions.

I look away in shame, knowing that it's my fault that Luke is… gone.

"Alexandra Martha Wayne…" he says in a warning tone.

"… Last year, before the Luke got possessed and the day before summer break, he came to see me at school under a white flag of truce. He asked me-_begged_ me-to run away with him, get away from the gods, the Titans; all of them. I declined; told him there was no way I'd go with him because he'd lost my trust. He got angry… well angrier than usual for him. He said… he said that I might as well fight him then and there because it was the last chance I'd get."

"It's not your fault." My father promises, pulling me into a hug

"But it is! Maybe if I'd gone with him, I could've stopped him from becoming Kronos. Or…. I had my knife hidden in my blazer; I could've-"

"Killed him?" he questions. "Lexi, you know that's a line that should never be crossed. And if you'd left, I would've lost my daughter again. The question now, is how do you intend to save Luke?"

"I intend to all too literally knock some sense into him." I shrug.

"You're master plan to save him is to beat him up?" Dick questions, finally coming closer.

"If I have to beat the crud out of him to save him, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

**Nico: You're really cruel, you know that right?**

**Says the son of the god of dead people.**

**Nico:*Glares* I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up already.**

**Make me!**

**MAILBOX TIME!**

**blueeyedbeauty 123; sorry that the update took so long; I'm trying to finish my stories two at a time.**

**Guest; Here is the update!**

**Percebethfan; I did it... sort of.**

**Phantress222014; Thank you!**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Switching to third person.**

* * *

Lexi ends up doing infirmary duty. She doesn't mind; she knows that the Apollo cabin archers are needed in the war, and is more than happy to help, yet what makes her worry is the fact that she hasn't seen her father or adopted brother since she got posted to infirmary duty. There are only a few options for what could possibly be happening. Either they're dead, dying, or okay. She'd like to think they're okay considering that Killer Croc is the Gotham equivalent of a Minotaur, but she does worry about them both.

Alexandra has very little family; she doesn't want to lose it.

"Lex," She looked up to see Percy, carrying Dick on his back, "I think you've got your work cut out for you."

She sighed and took Dick into another room in the hotel we were using for a hospital. "This is why I didn't want you being in this war Dick; I didn't want you getting hurt." she said as she patched his leg up. He got bit by a rogue hellhound.

"Please, like I was going to let my sister go alone on this." He shrugged, wincing while she sewed the bite shut.

"I'm on infirmary duty so we'll have as many archers as we can possibly spare; what could go wrong?" the raven asked him.

"You could get taken off infirmary duty to make up for the lack of demigods that can actually fight for one." he suggested as she tied off the bandage on his leg.

"Dick, my Athenian skill might be hacking, but before I got claimed, a lot of people thought I was Apollo since nobody had a clue who my dad was." the daughter of Athena explained. "They won't take me off of medic duty; trust me."

Wally all of a sudden ran in panting. "Percy and Annabeth need you on Olympus." he said softly.

Alex nodded and said, "Then take over for me."

She smirked at Dick and said, "I'd get some rest; hellhound bites take forever to heal."

"Lexi!" He shouted, but that was all she heard as she headed for Olympus.

When Lexi arrived, she saw Luke's body wrapped in a tapestry with Hermes's cadeceus on it, a group of reapers getting ready to take him away. "Wait." she said with her voice cracked. True, Luke had turned on her and everyone else, but he'd still been family to her when she felt like she had no one. He was still a brother figure to her, and he always would be. "I want to say goodbye first."

Hermes nodded, telling the reapers to stop as the daughter of Athena came closer. Lexi looked over Luke's body for a moment. His golden hair was the same mess it had always been, his eyes no longer glowed from behind his eyelids, so she knew that they were the same baby blue that they'd always been.

She sniffled and hugged his limp, paled form. "Annabeth said you broke your promise to us; the promise to be our family... I didn't believe her. I still feel like you're my big brother, even though we're from different cabins. Family Luke... Because you promised." she whispered softly. "Y-You... You were still family to me when I needed you most... and that means everything to me. May your spirit descend to Elysium. Goodbye Lukie." She gave him a final kiss to the forehead as she used his childhood nickname for him.

She watched him be taken to Hades realm, and she desperately hoped that he wouldn't be taken to the Fields of Punishment, or anything else that terrible.

**A Week Later**

A week after the war ended, nobody had managed to convince Lexi to leave her room. She just didn't want to. Similar to when Thalia had died and turned into a tree, all she wanted was to be alone. She'd put up an electric lock on her door, and put up such a good firewall that nobody knew all of her passwords. They'd get as far as her third wall before screwing up. Finally, they had wally come and try. He got all 12 passwords. In order, they were Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, Wally, Troll-bird, Death Boy, the Cape, Seaweed Brain, Mama, Uncle Saltwater, Gran and Gramps, and Orange. Except that when he did get in, she was in her electronically locked closet... Which had three completely different firewall passcodes.

The first was easy; it was Dickie-Bird. The second was a bit trickier; it was her grandfather's name combined with Dick's surname. Finally was the trickiest, at least for him. For Dick, it was easy to figure out; It was Alexandra West.

Wally was caught off guard by this, but he ignored it for now and went in to try and talk to her.

"You okay kitten?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She shook her head, which was buried into her knees.

"Lex, please tell me what's wrong?" he begged.

"... I-It's nothing... Just this stupid prophecy I got from my mom is all." she explained. "I-I hate that she gave it to me so soon after L-Luke..." She stopped talking right there and pulled her head out of her knees, revealing a coin in her hand.

Wally wrapped his arms around Lex and said, "What's the prophecy?"

She took in two shaky breaths before reciting it from memory.

_Wisdom's daughters walk alone,_

_The Marks of Athena, burn through Rome,_

_Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death,_

_Giants' bane stands gold and pale,_

_Won through pain from a woven jail,_

By the end, Lex was in tears again.

"Lex?" he asked. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"Wally, Athena has been giving out this same quest ever since the Athena Parthenos was stolen from Athens." The raven sobbed. "Everyone who has ever been sent on it has either died or gone insane, and I mean Joker level insane. I-I don't want to go!"

The redhead gently wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to go. Athena can pick somebody else; it doesn't have to be you."

She sniffed and curled up to him. "Promise me that you won't leave me?" she mumbled.

Wally hugged her close, running his fingers through her hair.

"I promise."


	7. Author's Note

Before anyone barks at me, yes; I know these technically aren't allowed on here, but oh well.

I'm here to say that I'm sorry; I know I haven't updated in forever, but some stories are being put on hiatus since it's school time/ I've lost interest in them for the time being.

For those of you that can handle me being a horrible updater, thank you.

Also, I am rewriting Code: Ghost Girl at some point since I feel that my writing has gotten better and I feel like I could probably tell Dannie's story a lot better now; same goes for Kid Martian, What Happened During the Skip, and New Beginnings, especially since Johnny will no longer exist.. I just feel like I don't use Johnny that much; sorry.

I will however be working on a creative writing extra credit project for my family(since I do online school and just want to write something special for them) and posting it here so that they can grade it and tell me what they think of my writing. It's based on a new Marvel/YJ OC that I'm working on; please bear with me.

I know I'm probably the most horrid updater ever, and I'm sorry, but school and this project for my family have to become my main priorities at least when I'm not on breaks.

Signing Off,

-MckennaTennyson-Harper12


	8. Author's Note 2

**So, here's the thing. I don't like this story anymore. I find the plot boring, the character tasteless, and the shipping bland. I was like twelve when I started this originally before posting, and that was almost four years ago. I need to rewrite this, at least for myself. I'll probs post the first chapter and then delete the original story's chapters rather than creating a whole separate page, but either way, this story needs fixing.**

**-MHT12**


End file.
